old_vs_newfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Historyfan15/Shed 17: Abridged
Scene 1: Narrator: Have you heard of the famous Railway Series with Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends? Historyfan15: Yes, everyone has! Narrator: Shut up, I'm narrating. Historyfan15: Hey, don't you dare cut away from me! Narrator: Can we get on- Historyfan15: You will follow by my rules, got it? Narrator: So can I get on with the narration? Historyfan15: Yes, but just to let you know, this version of the story is going to be completely different from the actual one. Narrator: Wait, wha- Scene 2: Narrator: In the final scene, Edward was to whistle some children at the station. Edward: Hey, gimme all your money. Narrator: But I don't wanna give you my money. Edward: (pointing a rail-mounted gun) I said gimme all your Goddamn money! Narrator: Okay, okay, here! There you go! Edward: Thank you. (speeds down the line) Whee! '' Narrator: What the Hell was that? Historyfan15: That, was an alternate scene of the story. Narrator: But- Scene 3: The other failed experiments were put on displasy for people to watch, but some things went unexpected. Percy: (with an anime cat face) Hello! Narrator: Wait a minu- James: (to the crowd) Yes, take a look at this absolute work of art. I mean, who wouldn't want a face or paint job like this? Toby: (to the crowd) And so then I told him: Don't say I didn't warn you. Narrator: What, no- Bertie: (to the crowd) And so the race brought a huge amount of attention to the Branch Line. Narrator: (groans) Skip! Scene 4: Driver: Okay, let's turn her on. Mavis: That sounds naughty. Narrator: But when Mavis' engine came to life, that's when it happened. Mavis: (singing) ''My racha food is very good, but the Indian cook misunderstood. ''It burns, burns, burns!' Narrator: Ugh, now you have got to be kidding me. Scene 5: Narrator: As the Fat Bastard stepped inside Gordon's cab- Gordon: Get the Hell out of my cab! TFB: Shut up! Gordon: That's it! I'm out! (speeds out of the shed) TFB: Get the f**k back here! F**k run, f**king run, you piece of s**t! The actual Fat Controller: What was the writer of this thinking?! Historyfan15: I know, right?! Narrator: Oh my God, this is just absolute bull- Scene 6: Narrator: That night, Henry told Thomas something that would seal both their- Henry: Got any threes? Thomas: Hey, that's your number. Uh, go fish. Narrator: WTF?! Thomas: Did you hear something, Henry? Henry: No. Thomas: Oh, well. Narrator: GA- Scene 7: TFB: You'll feel a different engine and won't need special coal anymore. Won't that be nice? Henry: Yes, sir. Now gimme all your money. TFB: What are you talking abo- (Henry magically gets back on the rails) Henry: (with him, James and Edward pointing rail-mounted guns) I said gimme all your Goddamn money! TFB: What the Hell?! Narrator: No, don't shoot at the camera- Scene 8: Narrator: As Thomas got closer to the shed- Thomas: Eh, what's this thing? Narrator: (frustrated) Completely ignoring the script, Thomas went to the siding with the rail-mounted gun. Thomas: Oh, hello, strange voice in my head. Narrator: Wait, you heard me this entire time and didn't anything until- Thomas: (completely ignoring the narrator) Huh, I wonder what this little thing here does? Narrator: No, don't touch that-(the guns blows up Shed 17) Thomas: Oops, I think I blew something up. Narrator: No s**t, Sherlock! Thomas: Ah, well. It couldn't have been something important. Narrator: Wait, wha- Thomas: Now, I'm off. I think I hear the party starting. (at the sheds) Thomas: So who's up for another round?! All the other engines: Me! The End Narrator: That's it! I quit! Historyfan15: Good, hope you enjoyed this! Category:Blog posts